


痛痒

by box_of_nightmare



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/box_of_nightmare/pseuds/box_of_nightmare
Summary: 零薰/已婚/片断BGM：Burgundy red - 落日飞车





	痛痒

**Author's Note:**

> 零薰/已婚/片断  
> BGM：Burgundy red - 落日飞车

不羡鸳鸯不羡仙

1  
那天零下班，薰来接他，驾车径直把他拐去了市中心商圈。零纳闷：“不回家？”

“买戒指去。”薰说。

“不是刚买了一对么？”

“那是订婚戒，不正式的。再买一对。”

“我家里估计也要送一对，传统，金镶玉的，太土了，轮到我可能会改成铂金。”

“那打什么紧？”薰说着，终于露出马脚，“Tiffany刚上新，今年的新品很好看，你去挑。”

零于是听懂了。“看中自己买就行了。”

“不行，婚戒不好乱买的。”薰讲究得很，“你去挑嘛。订婚戒我挑的，这次该你了。”

“我挑不好。”

“什么好不好，顺眼不就好了。”

“我挑的你不喜欢怎么办？”

“还能怎么办？嫁鸡随鸡，嫁狗随狗，就一个戒指，凑合戴呗。”薰停好车，熄火，戴上深色太阳镜。“走了，正好把这几天菜买了。”

零没办法，给薰拗进珠宝店里，一进门，薰说看婚戒，便一对一对地取出来。零没骗人，他对珠宝首饰一窍不通，那些个戒指在他眼里看来都差不多，不过是一颗发光的小石头配一个环，看了半天，没看出什么门道来。他随便拣了一对看上去不出错的，让柜姐拿出来试，接着观察薰的神态，见他没什么表情，便知道是不心动，换下一对。如此试了十来对，柜姐意识到他们不大好应付，回头进保险库里取了一对黑丝绒盒子出来，说是全球二十对限量定制款，打开看，光头亮得零花了一瞬眼。他又看薰，见后者眨了眨眼睛，眼里活泛起来，便说：“戴上试试吧。你想戴男还是戴女？”

“女。”薰只管女戒好看，自己拣了起来，零便戴上另一只。他们两人头碰头地凑在灯下研究。女戒偏窄，薰戴不进去无名指，只能戴上小指，戴小指又太松了，薰问柜姐：“这个能不能改大小？”

“可以的，”她说，“这款每一对都是定制的，可以定制设计，大小，也可以刻字，都可以的。”

“要等多久能取？”

“大约两个月。”

零看他问上了，知道事情有底了，只顺水推舟地说：“我看蛮好，就这对吧。”

“两个月，好久，会不会赶不上领证？”薰盘算。

“赶不上没事，回来再取好了。”零说，“喜欢要紧。”

就这么定了。柜姐拿了一张签字单来，要他们手写签名，好雕在戒指内侧，他们便分别签了对方的名字。薰的讲究毛病又发作了，签了一遍嫌没写好，又连写了好几张纸，这才满意。

趁柜姐转身去放回戒指的间隙，零俯过去亲了他一口。薰便笑了，笑意盈盈地在桌子底下勾住零的手指，将他的指头攥在手心里。

薰拿了收据，扯上零高高兴兴地走了，说去旁边超市买菜，雀跃得像个刚得到玩具的小孩。零不由感到好笑，心想：这人，越大越好猜了。

 

2  
年过而立以后，他们都渐渐地转了幕后。零偶尔仍在写歌，录节目，引荐后辈，薰比他隐退得还早，他说他不乐意干了，他挣的钱早就够他过几辈子锦衣玉食的生活了，更本质的原因是当偶像已不像起初那样能带给他最原始的快乐与感动。他没有零那样纯粹，光听一段旋律或看一支舞就能汲取到支持下去的力量，他需要追捧，需要金钱与世俗的成功，需要站在聚光灯下，接受鲜花与掌声。成年人的世界糅合了太多杂质，当做一件事需付出的代价与精力已超过了这件事能带来的回馈，他的热情自然便渐渐地消减了。

况且，他也已经红到顶了。站在风口浪尖，不论再往哪走都是下坡，这门行业吃青春饭，与其等色衰爱弛，还不如自己功成身退，留个剪影，既从容又体面。

 

半隐退之后，他们曾讨论过要不要公布恋情和婚讯，最后结论是顺其自然，不表态也不否认，等哪天真被媒体抓包石锤了，再出来公示也不迟。这一点上他们可以达成共识，即这段关系是他们两个人的事，跟其他任何人都无关，他们不需要他人的祝福，诅咒或谩骂也影响不了他们。不过，公开倒确实会带来实在的不便，会受到来自各界的压力，广告和代言收入也会平白减少。既然如此，何必费那个力气呢。

零是这么说的：“你想公开么？你想公开我们就公开。”

“我不想他们骂你。”薰说。

“我也不想他们骂你。”零说，“那再说吧。”

薰听完，总感觉类似的对话似乎发生过。当时他们计划婚事时零也是这么说的，你想结婚么？你想结我们就结。

薰想尽量装得洒脱一点，于是说：随便。

零说，那就不了吧，还要跑到国外去登记，好麻烦。去教堂走个红地毯倒可以，然后再请几桌。

他一直都是这样一副态度。薰问他拍不拍结婚照？见不见家长？他都说，你想的话我们就办。甚至再往前推，薰问他要不要出道？他说，你已经决定好了？那我陪你吧。薰知道他其实不是不宠爱他，否则也不会这么讲，只不过他一贯都是多一事不如少一事的思想。有时候他们的思路能对上就没事，但有时候薰难免会有点懊恼。好在零虽然不一定能搞清他为什么懊恼，起码还是能瞧出来他犯懊恼了。

零看他神情不大好，立马改口说：结吧结吧，荷兰挪威瑞典美国加拿大，挑一个，我去订机票。

一个月后他们飞去加州办了结婚手续，还玩了一圈，八月，正是加州日光最烈的季节，薰冲了两天浪，胳膊和腿黑了一个色号，不敢再玩了。回国，请亲戚好友吃了顿饭，领了婚戒，就算了结了。

 

3  
三十出头，退休的羽风薰过回了十多年前的高校生活。

凌晨，薰被零推醒了，睁眼发现自己枕在了零的肚皮上。零说：过去点，我喘不过气了。

哦哦，不好意思。薰迷迷糊糊地答应着，变了个姿势，继续大睡。

天亮了，薰也睡醒了。他小时候家里看得严，睡眠习惯一直很好，早睡早起，作息规律，天一亮就像鸡一样自然醒。除了睡相不怎么样，不过那不是他能控制的。

零完全相反。薰没见过比他作息更不规律的人了，没有定数，想睡就睡，能从早睡到黑，赶工作时也可以通宵两三天不睡觉。薰高中时也会熬夜，也会酗酒然后宿醉，第二天跟零黏黏乎乎地一道睡到下午。工作以后就发现这样的作息维持不住了，开始调整，又恢复了以前的习惯。

但零始终是老样子。薰醒时他还睡得死沉，薰猜他不到日上三竿是不会醒的，反正没什么事，天天都是假期，薰懒得爬起来，窝在被里玩手机，间歇性地抱住零埋胸，埋脖子，埋头发，嗅他身上的味道。不知是被他弄醒了还是怎样，零翻了个身，打哈欠，揉眼睛，问：“几点了？”

“十二点半。”薰仍抱着他，不去看钟，信口胡诌。

“哦，我该起了。”零说，“两点钟有一个曲子要改一改发出去。”

“两点？还早呢。”薰说，“先做点别的吧。”

他搂着零的胳膊，温温软软地缠到他人上。零刚睡醒还有点迷怔，跟他吻了一阵，一翻身，贴在他身上，伸手去床头柜的抽屉里摸套，摸了半天没摸着。

“好像没了。”零的发丝垂在薰胸口上，拂得肌肤微痒。

“有的吧。”薰扭头去看，“不是才刚买过？”

“没了。”零为了证明，把空包装盒拎了一下。

“那就别戴了。”薰不耐烦了，说，“有本事你能把我肚子搞大。”

“万一呢？”零逗他。

“……”薰想了想，“那就生呗。”

 

薰扎起头发，神清气爽地走进浴室冲凉水澡。零在外间刷牙洗脸，突然说：“这不是才十点吗，你又讹我？”

“不然你哪肯起来嘛。”薰卸开水雾朦胧的玻璃门，探出一颗脑袋，笑盈盈地道，“要一起洗澡吗？”

零叹了口气，觉得他好幼稚，但也没什么办法。“把水开热点。”他说。

等花洒开始涌出温热的白汽，零解掉衣服，挤进浴室。浴缸里空间狭小，没法宽敞地塞下他们两人，薰侧了侧身，半个人便撞进了零怀里，零抱住他，掐了一把他的腰。

“既然还这么早，”他说，“不如再干点别的吧？”

 

洗漱淋浴后，零把自己关进书房开始工作，薰开始开火做饭。等炖汤的间隙，薰搬了一把扶椅坐在边上，琢磨杂志上的菜谱。刚开始同居时薰发现零这人常犯胃病，营养失衡，他又不大喜欢吃饭，稍微一忙便一天不进食。薰说了他几次他不听，不得不亲自下场研究烹饪，端到他鼻子底下，他不好意思浪费薰的劳动，才肯多吃几口。渐渐地做饭就变成了习惯。

把全麦面包片塞进吐司机，开始热锅煎培根片，煎鸡蛋，蛋是套模具煎的，定型后铲出来呈一个完美的心形。叮地一声，吐司烤好了，黄油要趁热抹，让其适当融化。把番茄切块，扔进榨汁机。自从发现零常喝的盒装番茄果汁有香精和色素，薰就不怎么让他喝了，还不如自己榨，又可以随意调味。切牛油果，切生菜和紫甘蓝，拌沙拉酱。等果汁榨好，汤也炖完了，他舀了一碗出来，剩下的热在锅里，还可以留到晚餐。

薰叩了叩书房门。“吃饭吗？”

“哦，马上来。”零隔门答。

等零出来一点空隙，薰顺便又腌了两块鸡肉，塞进冰箱里，留着或煎或炸都方便。

一道吃过饭，零继续处理了一会儿工作，薰把碗碟塞进洗碗机，随后歪在沙发上看电视。剧是同事务所的直系后辈的新剧，算捧个人场。一会儿零也走出来，窝着跟他一道看。

时间消磨到下午，薰又接着准备晚饭。他们的职业要求保持身材，习惯是过午少食，晚餐一向很精简，蔬菜和水煮蛋便打发了。

薰回想自己无所事事的一天感到有点罪恶，饭后换身衣服去了健身房。哪怕以前高中放假时也没过得这么懒散的，他们两人都不是安分的类型，夜夜有活动，party，酒会，live，KTV，虽说不算什么好事，起码是在做事。现在没那个兴致也没力气折腾了，更加赋闲。

他跑了一小时步，拉了一小时铁，回来后冲过澡，便懒在床上，放松酸痛的身躯，拿手机刷了刷新闻和资讯。晚上十一点，他准时开始犯困，走出屋看了一圈，零不知什么时候又把自己关进书房里了，晚上这个时候一般是他可以集中精神创作的时间，薰知道他不喜欢被打搅，便叩了一下门说我去睡了，顾自回到卧室，熄灯上床。

过了几分钟，门被推开了，零轻手轻脚地走进来，俯身吻了吻他的唇。“睡了吗？”他轻声问。

薰仍闭着眼睛，喉咙里嗯了一声。“干嘛？”

“没事。来送个goodnight kiss。”零笑了笑，“晚安。”

薰攥住他的衣袖不让他走。“还有呢？”

“哦。”零想了想，说，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”薰满意了。他合上眼，准备睁眼时再见到和煦的朝阳，以及躺在身边熟睡的爱人。

**Author's Note:**

> 大概可能也许会更新，随缘。


End file.
